


Homestuck Lemons

by ShojiScreen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All kinks, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homestuck Lemons, Incest, Lemons, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Oral Sex, Other, Pairing Requests, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Requests, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, besides vore and severe gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShojiScreen/pseuds/ShojiScreen
Summary: Just a series of depraved lemons set in the Homestuck universe, written based on reader request. You comment a pairing and a kink, and if I think it's good I'll write it. Really just using it to make me more active on this site, because writers block has killed my other story and I'd like to bring it back from the dead. I'll take any kinks besides vore, severe gore, and snuff, so whatever you think is hot, I'll write!





	1. John/Jade - On The Battleship (Incest, Vanilla Sex, Technically Furry But Not Really, it's Just Jade.)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This universe and all of it's characters belong to the god of this universe and the next, Andrew Hussie. The formatting is really bad this chapter. Sorry, it's shifted platforms four or five times now.

John stands up from the computer table, whistling the Ghostbusters MMO theme. It’s not as fun by yourself, he thinks to himself as he surveys the empty computer room.    
  
“Where’s Jade? She said she’d come hang out with me!” John muses to himself, glancing down the hallway. “I should go find her.” With that, he starts down the hallway, intent on finding his sister.    
  
As John walks, he notices an eerie absence of the creatures that normally fill the hallways. This ship is massive, of course, but the total emptiness in the hallway is enough to make John nervous. He shakes his head; no use getting worked up over it. They’re just off on some other part of the ship. He comes to a halt before the door to Jade’s cabin. It’s ever so slightly ajar, and the room is dark except for a single light that appears to be produced from some sort of computer. He hears a soft gasp, and then a groan. His eyebrows furrow. Is she hurt? He can’t tell with the tiny crack in the door, so he pushes it open a bit more, and his eyes widen in shock.    
  
Jade lays there, stockings around her ankle and skirt pulled up around her hips, with two fingers inside herself. Her red shoes are on the ground, and her hair is a mess. She appears to be watching some sort of porn, and her face is covered with beads of sweat and the red tint of blush. Her tail wags quickly as she arches her back, letting out another soft groan of pleasure. John feels his member slowly waking up in his pants, and shakes his head again. No way his sister masturbating is going to turn him on! He states this resolutely in his mind, even though his eyes are still locked onto his sister’s athletic form. He takes a step further into the room, against his will, and the door slides open a bit further. He’s not sure what exactly alerts her; a freak of the hinges, his shoes on the ground. Whatever it is, Jade spins around, face going totally red as she attempts to cover her mostly nude bottom half.    
  


“J-John!” She exclaims nervously, “I c-can explain!”   
John’s face turns equally red. “N-no need I can..” He glances at the monitor again, and notices something. The man in the porno has some eerie similarities to him.    
  


“Davesprite broke up with me!” Jade shouts quickly, trying to justify her masturbation.    
“That dick...” John mutters. “Do you want to get dressed so we can talk about it?” She nods and John turns around, still thinking about his resemblance to the man in the video. Was Jade... thinking about him?   
  


“You can turn around now.” She says. John turns around, and she’s fully dressed, sitting on her bed. John sits next to her.    


 

“So what happened?” John asks sympathetically.    


 

“ He... he said that I just wanted the real Dave, and he was just an imitation of that to me. I told him no, he called me a liar, and we got into a big liar. He floated off and told me we were through at the end.” She sighs. “I don’t even know, what if he was right? What if I _was_ just using him?”   


 

John slings his arm around her, partially comforting and partially to satisfy the tiniest bit of the perverted feeling that’s been building in his chest.    


 

“Who needs that guy, anyways?” John chuckles, “You’ve still got me, and Casey, and all the other consorts too!” Jade smiles softly, not seeming all that comforted. John pulls her into his muscular chest with his arm.   


 

“ It’ll be fine, I promise.” His hand lingers a bit too close to her breast, but she doesn’t seem to notice.    


 

“You’re a good guy, John.” She says, leaning into him. John smiles brightly.    


 

“So, what was... that about?” John asks, gesturing vaguely at the computer.    


 

“Davesprite and me had a very... active relationship. It’s been like a day or two, but it already feels weird and overwhelming, I guess.”   
John smiles at that, not that she can see.    


 

“I see. I can’t imagine that will be fun to deal with, for the next few years.” She sighs. “You know,” John continues, “Maybe I could help you out!”   
She turns to stare at him, wide eyed at the implication.    


 

“It doesn’t mean anything! Just, you have needs and I could help satisfy them! Isn’t it better than being trapped in this stuffy room, watching porn?” She’s still wide-eyes at the implication.    


 

“Aren’t we related, John? I don’t think that would be right...”   


 

John rolls his eyes. “That relation is only tangential, really. Besides, we’re great friends, we have fun together, and our personalities are compatible? What is there to lose?”   


 

Her face seems less confused, more accepting as he justifies himself. Maybe it’s just the fact that she’s horny, but she doesn’t seem totally opposed to the idea.    


“Well... I don’t know if I like you that way!” Says Jade, her last justification. John scoffs. “Who says we have to date?” He asks, “We can just be Friends with Benifits, or whatever it’s called. No strings attached.”   
That seems to convince her, as she looks John over. He’s altogether s rather handsome boy. Stylishly messy hair, a big goofy grin, a broad-shouldered and muscular frame. He’s easy on the eyes for sure.    
Jade nods, not trusting herself to say anything eloquent at the moment, face totally red. She straightens her glasses as John grins. He pulls her into an unexpected kiss, making her eyes go wide as his tongue pushes into her mouth. His hands are immediately working on the soft, perky breasts on her chest, a feature of her he’d always spent a bit too much time staring at. She groans into his mouth, pressing her tongue against his in a battle for dominance. One of John’s hands moves from her breast to go under her skirt, working on pulling her stockings down. With her efforts combined with John’s, the stockings are off in a second, leaving her tanned, muscular legs bare. John pulls back from the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. John pulls his blue hooded shirt off, revealing a broad shouldered and muscular frame, built like a blacksmith. Jade pulls him into another passionate kiss, pressing her well toned body against his. Her hands run down his body, feeling every inch of the athletic frame. John’s hands are on her hips, equally appreciative of her body as they lock lips, tongues swirling around each other with vigor. Jade clumsily kicks off her skirt, nearly falling off the bed as she does, sending John into a fit of chuckles. She’s wearing a pair of white cotton panties adorned with Squiddles, causing John to chuckle even harder. Jade screws up her face in anger. 

 

“Fine, let’s see  _ yours _ then!” She says with a huff. John slowly stops laughing and pulls off his blue pants, revealing boxers adorned with the symbol from his old shirt; off brand Slimer. They’re hiding a huge bulge. It’s Jade’s turn to chuckle. John blushes, and mutters, “They’re gonna be off soon anyways…” 

 

Jade removes her shirt and the matching Squiddles bra underneath, revealing her perky B-cups with brown, small nipples. Her body is tan and fit, and she has a full-on six pack. They both stare at each other’s bodies, equally entranced. They really are both specimens of their gender. Jade giggles nervously as John steps towards her, placing his hands on her hips. 

 

“You’re beautiful…” He mutters, putting a blush on her face. 

 

“Y-you aren’t too bad yourself, mister.” She rubs her hands down his chest slowly, massaging the toned, muscular flesh, and pauses at the waistband of his boxers. 

 

“Do… do you have, uhh, protection?” He asks her, sounding embarrassed even as she feels him up. She rolls her eyes. 

 

“You should carry it with you, you know.” She leans over and pulls open a drawer next to the bed, grabbing a condom. John clumsily unwraps it and rolls it on, hands practically shaking with excitement. 

 

“Is this your first time?” Jade asks, sounding as nervous as him. John nods, and repeats the question back to her. 

 

“A lady never kisses and tells.” She says with a grin and a wink. She drops her panties, revealing a cleanly trimmed vagina besides a small tuft about an inch above. John seems even more awestruck than he was before. Jade rolls her eyes. 

 

“Do you just want to stare all night or do you want to get to it? I’m all ready, so we don’t need to waste time! Jeez!”

  
John seems to be snapped out of his stupor, rolling over to put her beneath him. He leans down to kiss her neck as he presses himself against her opening. He clumsily misses the first few times, grinding his cock up her stomach. The third time, he uses his hand as he pushes in, managing to finally enter her. Both of their eyes widen as John presses in, and Jade gasps slightly. She doesn’t seem to be a virgin, but she’s still insanely tight as John continues pressing forward. Her glasses are knocked askew as she groans, putting one hand to her mouth and using the other to pull John’s face deeper into the nape of her neck. John moans into her neck as he manages to press himself another inch deeper into her warmth, grasping her hips roughly with his hands. He bites gently on the tender flesh of her neck, surely leaving a hickey there. Jade wraps her legs around John’s hips, urging him forward. He bucks his hip, pushing three more of his nine inches in. They both let out a long, loud groan in unison. Jade’s muscular legs keep pushing him further, breasts heaving with shallow, quick breaths of excitement. John moves his hands upwards, from her hips to her breasts, massaging them as he thrusts again, eliciting another breathy moan from her bespectacled face. John continues nibbling on the side of her neck, massaging her breasts, preparing to finally sheathe himself inside her. He plants a kiss on her lips as he thrusts one last time, with more strength than was probably necessary. His balls slap on her hips and she groans, removing her hand from her mouth to grip the sheets next to her. Her mouth is wide as John pulls back before slamming in again, slowly falling into a rhythm. He pulls back a few inches, before pushing back in, slowly but surely increasing his pace until the sound of flesh slapping flesh fills the room. Jade’s mouth is hanging open in a long, sustained moan, riding waves of pleasure from the mixture of John’s jackhammering hips and his calloused hands, still massaging her breasts. One of her hands is still bundled in the sheets, grasping them with white knuckles, while the other toys with her clit, impacting with John’s hips every time he thrusts. Jade’s legs are still wrapped around John’s hips, giving him some extra leverage. His thrusts begin to falter a bit around the two minute mark, and his groans become more pronounced.   
  
“Jade,” He groans, “I think I’m getting close.”   
“M-me too!” She moans back, still playing with her clit. “G-go faster!”    
  
John complies without any complaint, speeding up his thrusts even more, going as fast as he can, the sound of slapping building to a crescendo before he slams in a final time with a loud moan, hitting his orgasm a few seconds after Jade hits hers. He floods the condom with cum as Jade spasms around his member with a scream of pleasure. Her whole body tenses up as she cums, keeping him inside her as his orgasm slowly subsides, waiting for hers to do the same. Slowly, she comes down from the orgasm, and John is able to pull out of her tight inner walls, collapsing next to her.   
  
“So…” John pants with a smile, “I guess it was good for you too?” She lets out a breathy chuckle and leans into John. John wraps his arms around her, and they both slip off to sleep.


	2. Dirk/Roxy - Roles Reversed (Femdom, Pegging, Sensual Massage, Dubious Consent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jock and the cheerleader. Dirk Strider and Roxy Lalonde. They've been best friends for years, but Dirk's a bit tense after his lates game. She knows just the way to loosen him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Hussie owns all characters involved! This chapter brought to you by PaopuConMostaza, my lovely commenter who told me to make a Dirk/Roxy pegging chapter! I let my mind run wild with this one but, hope you like it! Sorry it's not in Spanish, my skills are... mediocre.

Dirk grins a big, bright smile as he dashes past the defensive line, straight into the endzone. 

 

“Touchdown! Star Quarterback Dirk Strider brings home the victory with an insane 30 yard dash! The crowd is going wild!” He raises his arms above his head, basking in the praise of the crowd. His eyes slide over them, surveying the cheering faces of the many, many fans in the stand, some of them wearing jerseys with his number. He glances over at the cheerleaders. All of them are cheering, but one cheers louder than the others, jumps higher, puts in more effort. She’s been a cheerleader for nearly as long as Dirk’s been playing for the team, and she’s always been an avid supporter of his. Cheering the loudest whenever he scores, being the only one not to boo or look away when he botches a pass, talking with him after games and practices, comforting him after losses. Truly, Roxy Lalonde is a great friend, and he can’t help but feel very attached to her. When she’s cheering, he feels a great surge of relief, like he’s really doing something, he’s making someone’s day. He feels more at ease with her than he does with his own brother! She shoots him a huge, wide smile, and he sends one back as he walks off the field, directly towards her. The crowd pays little attention, caught up in rejoicement and taunting of the other team.

 

“Hey.” Dirk says in his usual monotone, tinted with elation.

 

“Hey Di-Stri, how’s it hangin’?” She asks back, absolutely beaming. “One helluva’ play you made there!” She playfully punches him on the shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty great. You wanna hang after this? Chill at my pad?” He easily brushes off the topic of his play; what’s the use of being modest, after all? If you’re good, you’re good. No use denying complements.

 

Roxy giggles. “Ooh, finally inviting me on a date? I humbly except! Do you still have that good booze, from last time?”   
  
Dirk grins and nods. He always keeps the uber-expensive vodka on hand, just in case Roxy decides on making a surprise visit. She does every once in a while; she has the spare key, after all. She’s also already written into his will as the guardian of his as-of-yet unborn and unconcieved children, not that she knows that. She’s a very, very dear friend, needless to say.

  
“You need a ride again?” He asks with a chuckle. She nods. “Cool, lets hit the bricks before these reporters find me. I can play football for an hour, but they absolutely exhaust me.”   
  
Roxy leads Dirk out of the stadium, entering the men’s locker room with little care. Dirk begins changing into plainclothes, putting on his shades first, of course. If he’s being honest, he probably would have pursued a relationship with her. He never did, though. It’s a mix of being afraid that he’d ruin their friendship, and just thinking it’d be absolutely  _ exhausting. _ Besides, he’d never ask her out. He hates being the instigator for anything. Just let it fall into place, if it’s gonna happen it will. That’s his philosophy. It’s why he’s been single for so long, why that soccer player went back to Spain without even giving his number. Sometimes Dirk feels like maybe he should just take some initiative. His muscular frame glistens with sweat as he puts on a tank top and surveys himself in the mirror. He’s handsome enough, he supposes. Cool, not mean, mysterious. Roxy even said he had a nice butt. He could get any girl, he’s sure, if he just put a bit of effort into it. He rolls his eyes at the thought. As if. If a girl finds him desirable, she’ll ask him out. Simple as that, and it doesn’t make him go through the hassle of being the one to ask. He pulls up his cargo pants, throws on a belt, rubs some deodorant and throws his belongings into his duffle bag. He notices Roxy has a similar duffle bag at her side, but it seems much more overpacked.   
  
“What, are we going hiking? You brought your whole house, looks like.” Dirk remarks as he leaves the locker room, Roxy leading again. She knows where his car’s parked.

 

“I’m staying over, and I brought my massage stuff.” Dirk doesn’t object. A massage  _ does _ sound nice.

 

“Yeah, I’m really sore.” She continues, and Dirk’s eyebrow raises.

 

“And where do I fit in?” Dirk asks her.

 

“Well, we’ll trade off!” He can hear the eye roll in her voice. “Silly!” Dirk’s eyebrows lower. Seems fairly reasonable, and he’s not going to  _ object _ to running his hands all over her, making her feel better… yeah, he won’t object. They enter the staff parking lot. Typically, players ride the team bus to games, but Dirk much prefers the privacy afforded by his car. Besides, driving a Ferrari 550 is never a bad experience. What can he say? He enjoys the simple, expensive pleasures of life. They walk towards his red car.

 

“Can I drive?” She asks, already holding out her hand for the keys.

 

“Very demanding today, aren’t you?” He asks with squinted eyes, tossing her the keys anyways. “You aren’t buzzed yet, are you?” She shakes her head innocently. “Cool. Don’t crash.” He gets into the passenger seat without further objections. Roxy sits in the front seat, placing her hands on the wheel tightly. She turns on the car, slams the door shut, and revs it out of there, stopping only to insert the parking ticket in the automated booth and open the gate. She speeds out. She turns up the volume and plugs in her phone, playing some punk rock. Dirk just nods his head along with the song as they speed along with the back road, Roxy drumming her hands on the wheel in time, barely watching the road and yet not swerving an inch. Dirk plays the air guitar at the appropriate moments, in the coolest way possible for someone to play air guitar. Roxy shoots him a grin, and he gives her a nod and a smile back. After a few more minutes and one more song, they screech into Dirk’s driveway. His house is huge; he is a professional football player, after all, He pulls out his opener and clicks it, sending the garage sliding open slowly.

 

“Thanks for letting me come over, Di-Stri.” Roxy says genuinely. Dirk just nods silently, throwing the door of his car open before it’s even stopped in the garage and getting out as soon as it finally does stop. Roxy steps out after him, grabbing her overstuffed duffel bag and tossing Dirk his. He catches it and walks to the door of his house, closing the garage door as he enters. Foxy follows him in. 

 

“Alright,” She says, “We can use one of the benches in the gym as a makeshift massage table. I  _ need _ this massage. You need one too?”

 

Dirk shrugs. “It sounds nice.”

 

Roxy grins that same big grin she always does. “Of course it does! Go grab the vodka and I’ll meet you in the gym.” With that, she turns in her heel and walks off, grinning that same catlike grin all the way. Dirk rolls his eyes, the slightest tint of red creeping onto his cheeks as he moves for the kitchen. He straightens his sunglasses, opening the liquor cabinet and grabbing a clear crystal bottle from the back. Well aged, extremely expensive vodka. Roxy’ll typically go through a bottle per visit, so he tries to remain as stocked up as possible. He grabs it along with two tumblers, and begins walking up the stairs, towards his gym. For some reason, there’s a fragrant smell wafting from inside. He opens the door, and the lights are off, the only light being provided by a series of scented candles. Roxy lies face down on a padded bench, wearing only her panties and a strange set of straps around her hips. A small folding table is next to her, with a variety of massage oils, lotions, and a small speaker, which seems to be playing jazz music.

 

“Jeez, Rox, when you want a massage you go all out!” He exclaims, placing the vodka on the small table. “I feel overdressed. What’s with the straps on your hip?”   
  
She groans in frustration. “It’s a thing they’re making me wear when I cheerlead at games. So lame. It’s supposed to help keep your hips tight so you don’t pull anything, and I have to wear it for at least an hour afterwards.” Dirk doesn’t remember hearing anything like that, but he just shrugs. It’s not like he’s a cheerleader, after all. “Well? Don’t blueball me here, Di-Stri. I put all the oils out! Just pick one and get started!”   
  
“So bossy. I might have to cut you off.” He says, placing his hand on the vodka bottle. “This is still my house, ya know.” He grabs a bottle of fragrant oil, pouring some out on his hands and rubbing them together to warm it up a bit. “So what are we doing? Head to toe? That’s the only type I know, I don’t know why I asked.” She giggles. He sighs and moves his hands to her shoulders, slowly and methodically rubbing them, putting pressure on certain areas that seem tense. His fingers move in a circular motion, moving side to side to apply the oil as he massages. She lets out a mix between a purr and a sigh. “Damn, you should have been a masseuse.” Dirk tints slightly at the praise. “Didn’t pay as well.” He mutters, drawing a boisterous laugh from her as he slowly moves down her shoulders, getting the upper part of her back and arms, working his fingers in slowly but surely, eliciting a few more moans from her. He gets a strange sort of pride from this, making her feel better. Maybe being a masseuse wouldn’t have been so bad; he idly muses on whether or not they offer private classes at the community center nearby. Perhaps online? He continues massaging, paying extra careful attention to areas close to her spine. He’s not sure if that’s good, but she seems to like it so he continues on with it, applying extra pressure to the center areas of her back and working outward, going over her arm and then slowly back in, inching downward at a glacial pace. She seems to lose all tension over time. Her eyes flutter shut with a sigh and her body goes limp as he continues his ministrations. She’ll offer an occasional, “A little left,” or, “Right there,” but she’s silent besides that, allowing him to do as he will. He continues, spending no less than twenty minutes on her torso, smiling softly every time she groans with pleasure. Soon though, he reaches the waistline of her panties and pauses. 

 

“Whuzzat?” Roxy asks, sounding semi-dazed. “Why’d you stop?”   
“Well…” He applies some pressure where his hands are and she chuckles knowingly. 

“Just get everything besides the fabric, silly!” With that, she lays back down. He nods slowly, gingerly maneuvering his hands around her panties to grip her hips, massaging the stiffness out of the muscles there. Roxy groans the loudest here, and offers the most input.

 

“More pressure,” She says as he does the area right below her panties, “And move your fingers faster.” He adjust accordingly, trying to ignore the beautiful butt mere centimeters away from his fingers, adorned with lacy pink panties and that strange harness who’s purpose he still isn’t entirely sure of. He continues down her legs, applying extra pressure, half for her pleasure and half for his own. He readjusts his pants more than a few times during this process, trying to hide the very obvious boner building there. He continues moving down her legs, becoming more and more sensual as he passes her knees, her calves, and reaches her feet. He’s the most gentle here, giving a lot of attention to every inch, less out of love for her feet and more out of need to prolong this. Soon enough, though, it’s done, and Roxy slowly stands.

 

“Alright, Undress.” Dirk blushes. 

 

“Can you turn around? I need my privacy.” He says with a scoff. She rolls her eyes and turns, allowing him to quickly pull off his tank top and drop his cargo shorts, wearing some form fitting compression underwear that still show a huge bulge. He quickly lays down. 

 

“Underwear, too.” Roxy says, not seeming dazed at all. 

“What? You didn’t take yours off!”

She scoffs. “Didn’t you hear me? I’m required to wear it for another hour or two! Now take ‘em off! It’s not like I’m gonna steal your dick! Jeez!”

 

The sound of vodka being poured into a tumbler can be heard as Dirk contemplated. He sighs, knowing she’ll just hound him until he does it. He manages to get them off while still laying face down, concealing his boner. 

 

“Good.” She pats his firm, muscular butt supportively, eying up his masculine frame. The oil can be heard coming from the bottle, and she’s rubbing it on. She can’t be seen by Dirk anymore, but if he could see her he would see her, fastening on a twelve inch bright pink strapon, and covering it with oil. 

 

“What, are you starting from the bottom?” Dirk asks. 

“In a manner of speaking. Relax.” He unconsciously acquiesces, his muscles become less tense. That instantly disappears when he feels something bulbous press against his ass. 

 

“Roxy, what the fuck?” He says, trying to get up. She places a well manicured hand in his back. 

“Shh, just hush. I promise this will feel really good.”

“Roxy, get the fuck off of me. This isn’t coo-aah!” He’s cut off mid sentence by the feeling of the well lived strapon pressing against his tight ass, before the tip slips in. He’s going to protest, but Roxy doesn’t give him the chance, dainty hand still resting on his back as she thrusts forward roughly, fitting another two inches of the thick cock in. He grunts breathlessly, all the air seeming to have been driven out of his lungs by the intrusion.

 

“See? Doesn’t it feel good?” She asks?

“R-Roxy, I d- aah fuck!” She takes the opportunity of him speaking to fit another three inches in, six of the twelve thick inches now buried inside Dirks muscular frame. He groans and quivers as she hits his prostate, feeling himself clench up around her which only delivers another jolt of pleasure. His cock is twitching underneath him, stuck in an uncomfortable position yet still getting immense pleasure. 

 

“Aww, you look so cute! Don’t worry, we’re halfway there.” With that, she begins drawing the cock back an inch before sawing it forward, trying to loosen him up and delivering rapid jolts of pleasure to his prostate. He can feel his dick twitch every time she thrusts, battering his prostate. Precum is leaking from his member now, caking onto his rock-hard abs as Roxy pounds him from behind, managing to cram two more inches of the bright pink strapon in. “We’re getting close!” She says excitedly, putting extra force behind her thrusts now, trying to fit more into his muscular ass. “C’mon, loosen up a bit more! I swear we’re almost there!” He groans but attempts to comply, riding on the wave of pleasure as he feels his orgasm building. She speeds up as he relaxes, allowing herself to thrust with more fervor, even as she plays with her pussy with her unattended hand. Dirk groans, feeling himself get closer and closer with each thrust. 

  
“R-roxy…” He moans, “I think I’m gonna cum soon…” She groans as well, speeding up the fingers inside her. “That’s so hot…” She mutters to herself, “I knew you’d be into this!” With that, she pulls back so only the tip is left in, and thrusts with all her might, slamming all twelve inches into Dirk hard. 

 

“Roxy!” Dirk screams as he cums, his dick still underneath him, caking his chest and the workout bench in a layer of thick, hot jizz. His eyes nearly roll back into his head from the intensity of it, and Roxy leaves herself sheathed inside, fingering herself rapidly to the sight of her best friend, submitting to her strap-on and screaming her name in orgasm. Not long after Dirk cums, roxy does as well. Her hips are pressed against his, and she grinds as she cums, leaking pussy juice down his legs and onto the floor. She sighs, unfastening the strapon from her hips but leaving it in Dirk, and grabs her tumbler. “I’d say that deserves a drink.” She mutters to herself, patting Dirk’s ass. He’s staring off into space, gaping at the pure power of that orgasm, still riding out the after-glow. Roxy sits down on a nearby bench, watching him and sipping her vodka, a smug grin plastered on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comment so I know what y'all want to see next! A futa Rosemary and Non-Con Tavris chapter are in the works!


	3. The Spider 8itches 8itch (John/Vriska, Cuckolding, Non-con, Mind Control)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little mind control Spider8reath action! Courtesy of reader Your disapointed mother, thank you kind reader! (Also, I'm back, and will try to post more chapters once a week or so. Might even be new Homestuck Retold content, or possibly some oneshots, so stay tuned!)

Vriska sighs, adjusting the metal headset adorning her forehead. The device certainly wasn’t the most comfortable thing, nor the most attractive. She’d tried adjusting it in the mirror, had tried covering it with her hair, but the unwieldy thing just refused to not be visible. Whatever. It’s not like she had it designed to be more aesthetically pleasing; she was plenty hot already. No, she had Sollux and Equius design it for the one thing she couldn’t already do; it amplified her psionics enough to be used on humans. Now, normally she wouldn’t need that. Her manipulation was good enough that she could pretty much get the humans to do whatever she wanted anyways. However, there’s one thing she couldn’t get from the humans, one prize she simply had to have. That dweeb, Egbert, who she once had wrapped around her little finger, was with that dumb Lalonde now, and nothing hse did could even get a blush out of him. Either he was feigning ignorance extremely well, or his relationship with Roxy was just that satisfying. Either way, it pissed her the fuck off, and that’s what brought her here, in John’s bedroom, wearing her god tier pajamas and this stupid metal headset, waiting for Egbert to get home. Lalonde was unconscious and bound in the closet, and would remain that way until Vriska saw fit. Everything was coming up spider 8itch, and all she had to do was wait for the little fly to slip into her web. 

She didn’t wait long. It only took a few minutes for her to hear the downstairs door slam open and then closed, and for the lock to click. She heard the exuberant voice of John call up the stairs, saying, “Roxy! I’m home!” She doesn’t say anything, leaning against the wall, her curves outlined by the orange fabric of her pajamas. She adjusts her glasses.

He doesn’t seem to think much of Roxy’s lack of response, as he stomps up the stairs, loudly humming some dumb song about horses and old roads. As soon as the door swings open, she flexes her mental muscles, and can feel her power take hold immediately. The paper bag in his hand crumples as she clenches all his muscles, and then clatters to the ground as she relaxes them. Experimentally, she marches him into the room, and grins a smug grin when it works. His light blue eyes are dazed, but she can see the spark of recognition in them. The fear she grew to love as she fed those poor kids to her bitch lusus way back into the day. She pats the side of his face gently, feeling a bit of stubble there. Then she adjusts her glasses, every movement relaxed, calm, totally in control. Literally.

“Hello, John.” She says, and she forces him to wave at her. “Have you missed me? I sure missed you.” She places her hand on the shoulder, leaning in and kicking up one of her legs comically. “I’ve spoken to your little Lalonde, and we came to an agreement! Isn’t that nice!” She makes him nod, and brings her head in closer, one of her horns brushing against his hair as she presses her lips to his ear. “We’re going to fuck aaaaaaaall night, John, and I am going to enjoy it.” Her hand slides down from the side of his face, feeling his hard muscles as she moves further down, gripping his cock through his jeans. As big as she’d hoped, luckily for John. “Now, why don’t we get started? Undress me.”

She steps back, raising her hands above her head, and watches as he stiffly moves towards her. She snickers to herself. It’s almost cute. She can feel how tense his muscles are, how hard he’s trying to rebel against her power. He has no chance, of course, it’s just a question of how long it’ll take for him to give up. She makes him grasp the hem of her orange shirt, retracting her blue wings and allowing him to pull it up and over her head. She’s wearing no bra underneath, and she lets out a small hiss as her nipples are exposed to the cold air of the room. Despite himself, she can see the tent beginning to form in his jeans, fully independent of her control. “Oh,” She smugly asks, the fanged grin on her face only widening as her shirt is thrown to the side, “Are you actually liking this? Being my little slave?” She doesn’t allow him to respond, moving his hands to the waistband of her tight orange pants.

“Mm… what do you think we should do first? I think I’ll suck you off first, and then right before you cum, I’ll have you eat me out, to calm you down. Or maybe I don’t have enough patience for that. Maybe I’ll just shove you right into me, that sounds nice, huh?” She lifts her left leg, allowing a soft gray thigh to be revealed, sliding out of the first leg of her pants. Her second leg comes soon after, leaving her in only a small pair of blue panties, with a black spiderweb pattern. A wet spot is already forming in the front of her panties as she makes John pick her up. “Oh! So forward, John.” She giggles as he carries her over to the bed, placing her gently onto it. She crosses one long gray leg over the other, surveying John’s form, a large tent now evident in the front of his pants. “Why don’t you take those pesky clothes off? It’s veeeeeeeery impolite to keep a lady waiting.”

Stiffly, he stumbles backwards a step, and pulls his clothes off. There’s nothing sexy about it; the movements are stilted as Vriska forces him to take his shirt off, almost ripping it as it comes over his head, knocking his glasses askew. He doesn’t even unbutton the pants, just yanking them downwards, shimmying out of them and taking his shoes with them. He pulls his socks off, and his plain white boxers finally come off, exposing his rock hard cock. Vriska takes a moment to admire it; easily eight inches long, with a good thickness, already pulsating in time with his heartbeat. “Wow, Egbert. I’m glad I didn’t go to all this trouble for nothing. Come over here and let me get a closer look.” She winks, more for her own benefit than for his, watching him march over, stone-faced and silent. He stands at the side of the bed, his cock mere inches from her face. She places her lips on the tip without any hesitation, blue lipstick already making a mark on his tip. She swirls her tongue around his tip, beginning to take more of him into her mouth, inch by agonizing inch. She forces his hands into her hair, making him grip the back of her head as she begins to bob gently. She sucks carefully, making sure not to nick his cock with her fangs as she takes more and more of him in. Finally, she pulls back, keeping just the tip in her mouth, and then forces him to slam his hips forward, pressing his crotch to her nose, balls slapping her chin. She groans as her throat bulges outward, her gag reflex acting up and dragging a slurping sound from her throat. Instinctively, she tries to pull back, but she keeps John’s hands firm another second or two, watching his ropey muscles flex as she lichs the base of his cock. Then, slowly, she has him pull her head back, spit coating his cock with a ring of blue lipstick adorning his base. She looks up at him, seeing strain on his face, her muscular control interfering with his want to clench his teeth and groan to the heavens. She doesn’t try to force his face into any expression, knowing full well how absurd it would look. Instead, she just makes him thrust back into her throat, feeling the member invading her mouth at the same time as she feels herself forcing him into her. She chokes again as the back of her throat is battered by the tip of his dick, sucking on it furiously and using her tongue to pleasure him as effectively as possible. She makes him pull back again, and begins to find a rhythm, his balls slapping against her chin repeatedly as she forces him to fuck her face. She can feel the muscles of his legs each time he thrusts back into her mouth, slowly becoming accustomed to the feeling of her gag reflex being suppressed by the huge cock currently stuffing her throat. The feeling of controlling John’s body is suppressed to her subconscious as her conscious mind focuses on pleasuring the dick she’s fantasized about since she came back to life. His pale balls are practically bruising her delicate gray chin, slapping against it with rapid force as she practically fucks her own face. She can hear his breathing speeding up, and can feel his muscles tensing independent of her control. Knowing that his orgasm is coming, she makes him thrust into her throat one more time, and then slowly pull back, removing himself from her mouth with a lewd pop. Breathing heavily, she flops back onto the bed, watching his teeth grit as his orgasm is ruined. “Go open the closet.” She orders absentmindedly, turning to watch as the unconscious, gagged and bound Roxy Lalonde is revealed, done up in a casual outfit of yoga pants and her trademark cat shirt. Her makeup and hair are done as she normally does them, and she’s tied to a chair with a pink ball-gag in her mouth, matching her pink lipstick. “Clean yourself off.” She makes him grab her head and pull it towards him, wiping her spit off into Roxy’s hair, rings of blue lipstick left behind all along his cock. “Aren’t they just adorable when they’re asleep?” With one final wipe of his cock into her now messed-up hair, she has him walk back over. “Now, let’s have some fun, okaaaaaaaay?” She slides her panties down and off her body, making John clamber up onto the bed. With barely any effort at all, she wakes Roxy up, and watches her begin to struggle against the bondage.

“Alright, Johnny. Ravish me.” Immediately, she has him practically pounce on her, cock pulsing with need, the loss of the orgasm he had been building to previously filling him with energy and desperation. She needs no preparation, soaking as she is, and John’s cock slides into her, stretching her nearly-virgin pussy more than it had ever been stretched before. She groans, eyes going wide behind her glasses. Her moans mingle in the air with the muffled shouts from Roxy, helpless to do anything but watch on as her boyfriend’s dick presses into a tight gray pussy, his thighs quivering with the mixture of pleasure and horror. She brings his hands to her tits, her moans only increasing in volume as his rough fingers play with her cerulean nipples. Roxy groaning from the closet only further increases her arousal, practically dripping with moisture as John continues plowing her. Her ass bounces with each slap of John’s hips, and her eyes are practically rolled back in her head, her control over John still firm as she forces him to speed up. “Fuuuuuuuuck! Yeeeeeeees! Keep going!” Roxy clenches her eyes shut, and the sound of the chair slamming against the ground mixes with the sound of John’s cock repeatedly slamming deep into Vriska’s body. Her tits bounce and jiggle in the confines of John’s hands, roughly massaged and groped almost in time with his thrusts. Then, for a moment, everything goes quiet. All that can be heard is the choked sound of Vriska attempting to moan as a wave of pleasure washes over her, her pussy spasming and clamping don around John’s dick, a veritable torrent of her cerulean fluids coating it as he keeps fucking her through her orgasm. Then, once she manages to catch her breath, the screams begin. Her mouth opens wide as she shouts to the heavens, proof of her pure, unadulterated pleasure echoing through the house, likely heard by whatever consort neighbors live around here. She doesn’t really care about anything at that moment in time. John’s clenched muscles as he continues to fuck her, Roxy’s still muffled screams, the arousal evident in her pants and in the blush on her face. Vriska could not give less of a shit about any of that. All she cares about is this feeling running through her body, this electricity running up and down her spine. She arches her back off the bed, pressing her tits further into John’s hands which only intensifies the pleasure and elongates the orgasm. She can feel john beginning to tense, his admirable endurance losing out to the feeling of Vriska’s silky folds spasming around his member. She, in a strange moment of clarity in the midst of an orgasm she’s been waiting months to have, makes him pull out. She does this not because of the risk of impregnation, but because she wants Roxy to see as rope after thick white rope of cum shoots out of John’s cock, coating her abdomen and tits. The first rope manages to hit her neck, staining the bed beneath her white. Breathing heavily, she pulls John into a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, making eye contact with Roxy the whole time. She has John roll over to lay next to her, his now-flaccid cock laying against his crotch, energy totally spent. She sees relief in his eyes, which she decides to quickly dash.

“We aren’t done, Johnny boy.” She makes him face towards Roxy. “Don’t you see how hot and bothered your cute little girlfriend is? Since she can’t use her hands, we’ll have to put on a real show to make her cum, won’t we now?” The relief in his eyes turns to fear. She can read his mind, after all, and she knows the emotion is real, if tempered by extreme arousal. “Now, why don’t you get that dick of yours ready for round two, eh? If you’re good enough, I might just take Roxy’s gag off.” All a ruse, of course. She makes him start touching himself.

She smiles. She’d have to say thank you to the sweaty creep for making her this headset. It’s really paying dividends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'm taking requests in the comments! Also open to private messages, if the content isn't something you want to publically suggest. Feel free to contact me however you please! If I receive no suggestions quick enough, I'll use one from a previous chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment what pairings you want to see next! If you don't feel comfortable putting it in the comments, feel free to pm me. I hold no judgements! ^.^ If you want a sequel to a given chapter, feel free to request that too!


End file.
